Goodbyes
by Shruikin
Summary: Shepard has a few minutes to say goodbye before the storm. Maybe spoilers for Mass Effect 3


_Okay, I haven't played the demo yet, I'm saving any and all Mass Effect 3 experiences when I get the game. So, spoilers, maybe, maybe not. But enjoy!_

xxxxxxx

The screen blips white before slowly fading into the form of a room. It's dark, with metal walls. Perhaps a bunker or a space ship, it's hard to tell. Soon a human woman rounds the corner and sits down at the desk in front of the screen. Her attention is above the camera, obviously fiddling with the settings. A few beeps and she returns her hands in front of her, satisfied with whatever settings she administered. Then, she looks at the camera.

Her eyes are haggard, with deep purple under them. There is a thick bandage taped to her right jaw. Her mouth is set in a completely neutral, straight line. "Well," she begins, her voice rattling with sleep deprivation and pure exhaustion. She then purses her lips, highlighting a new cut on them. "Well, shit, I dunno," she huffs, a humorless chuckle following her statement.

She scratches her left cheekbone. "Okay, let's start over. I'm Jane Shepard. Commander, Admiral, General, whatever. I think the new title is just Galaxy Savior, but hey, I'm not picky." She smirks, although there is a ghost of what would be smarm. Jane Shepard then sighs deeply, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands on her stomach.

"The date is April 11th, 2186..." she mumbles, and then barks an unexpected laugh. She doesn't pause to explain why she finds humor in it. "We are all currently heading to what we think is the reaper mainframe or whatever the hell they call it. Gunna wipe these guys off the map for good," she shrugs, "hopefully." Shepard glances down at the desk and scratches something nonexistent off of it.

"Thing is," she says, her brows furrowing, "It's kind of a one way trip. Well, for me, anyway." She laughs again and returns her hands to her lap, making eye contact with the camera. She sobers up quickly. "I'm making this to let everyone know that uh… um," Shepard swallows thickly.

"Damn it, now I'm getting emotional." She brings her palm to her eye to wipe of barely visible tears. "Funny, huh?" she sniffs. "Haven't cried since I was five and now I just want to sob like a little girl." She takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"I guess because this is it, y'know? When we fought the Collectors… we called it a suicide mission. But I knew it wasn't. My team was too good for that," she smiles, this time it's genuine. "I knew we were all going to get out alive. Now… not so much. I mean," she leans forward, "only one person can pull this off and it's me. The person with the 'unbreakable will'. Unbreakable. Heh. I don't think people know how many times I've wanted to give up during my career. Just stop, settle down, and raise a family. My mom used to say though, 'Some people exist to make others happy.' So, I figure that's my job. That's my purpose. I'm not supposed to be happy, I'm supposed to make others. I really don't mind it… although it would be nice not to have to not carry such a heavy burden"

She sighs again. "I'm sidetracking. I made this thing to say goodbye, and here I am, yapping away about my purpose in life. I swear I'm not this cheesy in real life," she chuckles again, a glint of mirth in her eyes. "I'm saying goodbye, because my chances of survival are around .05%, as stated by EDI. I know I'm not so great at showing it… but you guys, everyone on the Normandy… you're truly the greatest people I have ever met. I've never been around such brave, willing people.

"Especially my squad. You've all changed over the years, for better or for worse, that's for you to decide. But we've all fought together, against each other, and our problems. I've never… I've never had better teammates. You all mean a lot to me. Sometimes I wonder if you all will be okay. But you know what? As corny as it is, you guys keep me strong. Let me know that what I'm doing isn't pointless. That I actually mean something other than some idiot with a gun and a loud voice." She smiles.

"Thanks, everyone. For everything. Whether I'm going to heaven, hell, or whatever afterlife the galaxy has to offer. Or if I'll just float in space for the rest of eternity before I crash onto some unknown planet with a reptile infestation," she laughs, "I will remember you guys always. It's been a pleasure… an _honor_, serving with you."

She pauses, the low hum of whatever building or ship she's in behind her increasing in volume due to her silence. Her omni tool pings and a thick, Australian voice is heard. "Shepard… it's time."

"Got it," she says, all the mirth and humor gone just as quickly as it came. "Right," she looks at the camera again. "Take care everyone. If you don't do something with your lives after this is all over I will be seriously pissed. I mean it. Do something great, have kids, or more, and tell them about the cool things you've done. You're all going down in history, whether you like it or not. I hope we all meet again someday, even if it is on some reptile infested planet as a bunch of burnt corpses." She grins.

"Shepard out."

She leans foreword and presses a button. The screen turns black.


End file.
